1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a special picture effect and, more particularly, to a special effect device for executing the special picture effect using a read address control system. This invention also relates to an address signal generating device, an address signal generating method and an address signal generating program.
This application claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-102350 filed in Japan on Apr. 4, 2003, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
2. Description of Related Art
A read address control system, in which a special picture effect is applied to picture signals stored in a frame memory by converting the readout address (address at the time of readout) and reading out the resulting address to apply a special picture effect to the picture signals, has been devised and put to practical use (see for example the Japanese Laying-Open Patent Publication H10-145672).
This read address control system has been devised and put to practical use only with respect to an extremely simple special picture effect, such as enlargement, contraction, rotation or displacement of pictures.